jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are some side stories from Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Chapter 1: Practicing the act *(Inside the Justice Guardians' rental Viking house) *Jaden: Okay, big bro. Since we don't want our enemies to find out your human and dragon forms are one in the same, we're gonna have to pretend they're separate beings. *Jeffrey: Right. *turns into his dragon form* *Jaden: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* When you're in your dragon form, we'll pretend that this is a real dragon-rider bond seeing how you're my dragon and I'm your rider. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right. ...! Oops! Nearly forgot. I can't speak around our enemies while I'm in my dragon form. *Jaden: Right. You've got think and act like any other dragon here on Berk. We don't want the enemies to get suspicious. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* * Jaden: *smiles while petting Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* So let's practice this act for the whole day. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Jaden: *smiles* Think you can handle it? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* * Jaden: *smiles and scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* Good boy! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and speaks by using telepathy* Just in case i need anything though, i could use my telepathy. Nobody will hear it except us. * Jaden: *thinks to himself* Right. Good plan. But only use it when you really need to. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles and rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* Who's my big brave dragon? Who is he? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Jaden: *smiles while still rubbing* Yes you are! Yes you are! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Jaden: *smiles* Now come on. Let's go outside for a while. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the front door but gets stuck half-way through) *Jaden: ...! *chuckles* Stuck again, boy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: *smiles* It's okay, Legend Wings. I'll get you through. *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on, boy! You can do it!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: *struggles as he pushes* Wow! You sure have gotten bigger! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(With one final push, Dragon-Jeffrey comes loose) *Jaden: *smiles* Atta boy! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Jaden* * Jaden: *chuckles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Awwww. You're welcome, bud. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Jaden: Alright, Legend Wings. It's time we practice a couple of things for when we encounter our enemies. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* * Jaden: For this one. I'm gonna pretend I'm surrounded by enemy vikings and can't fend for myself. You fly off a distance, and when I whistle, you come right back to defend me. Okay? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: Okay than. Here we go. *starts to walk off into the woods* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies off to a distance* *Jaden: *thinks to himself* So far so good. This act is kinda fun actually. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he flies* *Jaden: *stops at a spot* "Oh no! Enemy vikings! I can't fight them all alone! I need you, boy!!!" *whistles loudly* * (Dragon-Jeffrey quickly arrives at Jaden's side and roars) * Jaden: *smiles* Wow! That sure was quick! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. Next, let me on your back for this. We're gonna pretend that you're fighting enemy vikings while I'm on your back. Just like Hiccup and Toothless sometimes do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: Lay down, boy. *points to the ground* Down, boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *lays down* *Jaden: *smiles* Good boy. *climbs on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: Now pretend there are enemy vikings around us and attack them with your tail and legs. Don't worry if I fall off. It's part of the practice. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and starts swinging his tail around* *Jaden: *holds on tight like it's a rodeo* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues swinging his tail* *Jaden: *holding on* Whoa! Whoa! Whooooooooaaaaa!!! * Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Written Stories